dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Angels of Vigilance
The Angels of Vigilance are a monastic Chapter of Loyalist Space Marines whose mysterious origins may go back to the bygone days of the Second Founding during the 31st Millennium. It is unknown from which Space Marines Legion their gene-seed was drawn, though the Angels of Vigilance themselves believe they are descended from the Dark Angels. They have stood silent vigil over the Eye of Terror as sentinels against the encroaching forces of Chaos for nearly ten millennia. Chapter HistoryEdit The origins of the Angels of Vigilance are shrouded in mystery. It is suspected that the Chapter came into existence during the Second Founding, but it is unknown from which Legion their gene-seed originates. Given the monastic nature and unflinching devotion to duty of the Space Marines within the Chapter's ranks, it is believed that they may be one of the Dark Angels' Successor Chapters. However this is unconfirmed and certainly the Chapter is not listed in the Apocrypha of Davio as such. The Fortress-Monastery of the Angels of Vigilance is a gigantic orbital spacedock circling the world of Pervigilium. This space station is situated just outside the Cadian Gate, the stable corridor of space that leads from the Eye of Terror to open Imperial space. Each time the fleets of Chaos vomit forth from the Eye of Terror, the Angels of Vigilance muster to fight them. Each time the Warp is calm enough to allow passage, the Angels of Vigilance take the fight to the Forces of Chaos. Unlike many other Chapters of Space Marines, the Angels of Vigilance have never once mobilized their entire Chapter to fight in warzones across the galaxy. Each Battle-Brother of the Chapter has sworn a blood oath that the Angels of Vigilance's fortress-monastery shall never be undefended and each time the Chapter has been called to war, at least one company is duty-bound to remain behind on garrison duty. Several times in the Chapter's history the Masters of the Order have had their loyalty questioned when they have ignored the High Lords of Terra's requests for the entire Chapter's aid. The source of this blood oath is unrecorded, but Imperial histories show that in the years following the Horus Heresy, the Dark Angels Legion of Space Marines disobeyed direct orders from the High Lords of Terra and launched a campaign against the ruling castes of Pervigilium. Years later, following the Second Founding, the Angels of Vigilance took up station around the planet and have kept watch on it and the Eye of Terror ever since. Notable CampaignsEdit *'Third War for Armageddon' (998.M41) - Marines from the Chapter were listed as serving during the Third War for Armageddon. They committed 6 companies to fight. *'13th Black Crusade' (999.M41) - The Angels of Vigilance committed 5 companies to fight in the 13th Black Crusade. This Chapter is only one of four known Space Marine Chapters to have fought in both the Third War for Armageddon and the 13th Black Crusade campaigns. Chapter AppearanceEdit Chapter ColoursEdit The Angels of Vigilance wear yellow Power Armour with a black chest Aquila. Chapter BadgeEdit The Chapter's badge is a winged, flame-filled crucible. Controversy Concerning FoundingEdit The Armageddon "Index Astartes" article art in White Dwarf puts the Chapter as being Founded sometime during the 40th Millennium (which would most likely be 25th Founding), however the only written fluff for the Chapter (from the Armageddon site) says, '"It is suspected that the Chapter came into existence during the Second Founding, but it is unknown from which Legion their gene-seed originates."' Category:Organizations